


The danger of familiarity

by stilesstilerstyle



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Betrayal, Drugged John, Drugged Sex, Filming, Gang Rape, Gangbang, M/M, Multi, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, muahahahahhaa we're evil. 8)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 18:24:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4797653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilesstilerstyle/pseuds/stilesstilerstyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John sometimes has to let off steam because of his annoying flatmate, which he does by drinking a few pints in his favourite pub. An unexpected meeting has John excited and happy for the first time in quite a while. <br/>Problem is, John doesn't account for all the possibilities of what could happen with Sebastian Moran.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The danger of familiarity

**Author's Note:**

> Heyaaaa guys. :D My friend and I have started sort of RPing this thing, and we're really excited about it and we hope that we can share our passion for this ship and the theme we set the story in. 
> 
> Enjoy! :3

Sherlock was throwing things around the flat.

He's been alternating between typing furiously on John's laptop and burning tracks into their floor with his pacing, hurling breakable objects across the room at random intervals.

"No, no no NO!" Sherlock ruffled his hair, staring at the screen intently with a furrowed brow, before he jumped up in manic anger again. John made a questioning noise and Sherlock sneered. "It doesn't make sense! The evidence doesn't add up..."

 

The blonde had been trying to talk Sherlock down from his fit for a while, but he had retreated to the kitchen when Sherlock smashed one of his favorite mugs against the wall.

John sighed and massaged the bridge of his nose, feeling a headache come on.

"You know what, I need to get out." It was around the time that he and Greg met up at the pub anyway. "Hopefully you'll be feeling better by the time I get back." As he went to grab his jacket, he heard another crash from the living room. John grit his teeth. Nodded to himself. Then walked out into the night.

 

Of course, of course Greg would be busy tonight. He was swamped with stacks of paperwork upon paperwork, as he informed John sympathetically over the phone with a tired voice. "I'm sorry John, I don't think I'll be able to make it tonight. Maybe tomorrow, yeah?"

So that's how John found himself all alone at a bar, sipping halfheartedly at his beer and watching footy with nobody to enjoy it with. He gave a small sigh of self-pity when a man came over to take the seat next to him.

 

John hadn’t thought that anyone would be interested in talking to him. A boring, old man, who must seem grumpy as fuck at the moment as well. So when the man spoke to him, he was pleasantly surprised. "Hello there. You look like you could use a drink“. John had to make sure that this stranger wasn’t talking to a beautiful woman who was standing right behind him. So when he turned, and saw no one behind him, he slowly turned back to look at the man.

"Are you talking to me?“

The man, very handsome, as John observed, chuckled lowly and said: "Yes I am. So, how about that drink?“ John smiled back at the man and said: "Sure… If you’re offering.“ Then he stretched out his hand and said: "I’m John. Nice to meet you.“

The man grinned back and took John’s hand, shaking it warmly. "Sebastian. Nice to meet you, too, John.“

 

And so it went throughout the weeks. John tried to get Sherlock to eat and sleep, poor Greg slowly drowned under the papers of his workload, and John was left to morosely sulk at the bar all by his lonesome. But this Sebastian fellow was more often than not waiting there, an empty seat next to him like a silent invitation. And John was intrigued. He was always drawn to army blokes, maybe because reminded him of the easy camaraderie from his past, or maybe it was the hot feeling in his gut when he saw the tall muscular man that he refused to name.

 

Sebastian gave John a thrill, a feeling that ran through him every time the bigger blonde laughed at his jokes and flashed him a playful smile that sometimes sharpened into something dark and dangerous, making the hairs on John's neck stand on end.

John had always been drawn to danger.

 

A month later, John finally snapped. His infuriating madman of a flatmate threw one too many poisonous words at the doctor in his irritation, and John just could not take it anymore. He thundered out of the flat without a word, teeth grit into a snarl, not bothering to answer Mrs Hudson's cautious concern. He just needed to get out, to blow off steam, to forget.

When Sebastian sidled up next to John in the pub, the grizzled man just watched John for a moment, eyeing him carefully as John chugged down his third drink. He slammed the empty glass down onto the counter and wiped his mouth with his sleeve. Seb broke into that charming grin that both set John on edge and soothed his anger.

 

“Rough night?”

John laughed humorlessly.

“Rough month, more like.”

John twitched and shifted under Sebastian's steady gaze, agitated.

"You want to talk about it?"

"Oh god, no. I come here to escape this madness, not to 'talk about my feelings'... ", he glanced up at him then looked away. "and anyways... this is our time. He won't ruin the small respite that I get here. I won't let him."

Sebastian didn't ask who "he" was, just gave John a knowing look and sipped his beer.

 

"You know what you need?" at John's raised eyebrow, Sebastian gave a John a dark smirk.

"You need to have a little fun. Spend some time out there to just relax and forget your troubles for the moment."

John watched Sebastian wearily. "What do you have in mind?"

The army man chuckled and leaned in close to speak low and soft to the smaller man,  turning into a human wall above him, seeming to separate the two of them from the rest of the pub. John felt his pulse thrum in his ears and knew his face must be embarrassing red.

"Well you see, some army mates of mine are in town tonight and they were going to go out partying. Nothing illegal, mind you," he added at John's skeptical look. "I wasn't going to join them cause I'm here with you, but they wouldn't mind a little extra company. You'd fit right in, I'm sure the guys would love you."

 

* * *

 

Heavy eyelids, bright lights, weak limbs. The last thing John could remember was how he had met up with the other army guys, along with Sebastian. They’d had a great time, drinking beer and chatting and John remembered how they mentioned the next stop on their booze trip, something where some of them could get something a bit more satisfying for their nether regions. John had said that he’d go home before that, because he just didn’t feel up for it.

They’d talked some more, and John thought that he must have had a bit too much alcohol, because it all blurred and then faded into black.

Now he was lying on a soft surface, and as he tried to open his eyes, he struggled to move his head enough so that he wouldn’t stare right into the light.

He was barely able to move at all, which was strange.

There were voices all around him, hushed, he only caught parts of a sentence. "Look!....waking up... "

Finally, after what felt like an eternity he was able to open his eyes. His head lolled, and he saw how the army guys were standing all around him, looking down at him.

 

Down?

Where was he?

A bed. Must be a bed.

And then something terrible snapped into place in John’s head. He wasn’t wearing any clothes.

Unfortunately his body’s reactions weren’t as quick as his mind’s. He tried to ask what the hell was going on, he was confused.

Why was he naked, why did he wake up just now, and why were all these guys looking down at him.

 

Then he saw Sebastian’s face. It came closer, he was leaning down. "Hello again John. Finally up again? I should have known that it would knock out a little bloke like you for a bit longer than normal sized men.“ He winked at John, and John felt sick. He didn’t know if it was because of what Sebastian just had said, or because of what had happened. When he tried to talk again, there were only garbled sounds that left his mouth. His mouth felt dry, and he felt so weak. And even though his mind was faster than his body, it was still very sluggish. Was this a dream? Or was it reality… John wasn’t quite sure. He didn’t seem to be able to stay on several thoughts at once, so he had already forgotten again that he was naked.

 

He felt himself being moved, his vision still hazy. John was settled back against a warm chest, perched on top of Sebastian's lap. What? Why was... He felt warm calloused hands stroke over his chest, his sides, down to pet his hips and thighs. Oh... Sebastian felt so good- John's head lolled to the side as he kissed up his neck, blonde stubble scraping against the the skin and making John shiver.

 

Oh god... His body felt hot. Too hot. He squirmed and panted in Sebastian's lap, confused but relatively amiable to his touches.

But then, he felt more hands. Too many, as Sebastian's were still resting warm on his hips. So how come...?  

John forced his eyes open, and saw a stranger stroking his thighs. It was one of Sebastian's friends.

John jolted and slurred out a curse. "F-fuck!! What the hell-"

 

Sebastian's grip tightened on his hips, holding him down tight and John remembered that he was naked, bared to the room. The room in which three other half-naked men were watching him, all sporting impressive hard-ons. One was even in the process of setting up a tripod with a camera... Oh god, oh god oh god oh fuck what was going on-

 

John was broken out of his reverie when Sebastian pulled John down, grinding his bare hot length between his legs. He was sitting in a naked man's lap. John moaned helplessly, the rubbing friction against his perineum a lightning bolt of pleasure to his sensitized body. "No, stop...Se... Seb... "

 

"Shhh...I'm right here, babe" he kissed John's neck again before leaning back against the headboard, still slowly rutting between John's cheeks.

The dark haired man, who was kneeling on the bedspread, was petting John (Joseph, John's mind supplied) and suddenly got his hands under John's knees and spread him upwards, revealing his twitching pucker to the cold air. John yelped in shock and kicked his feet weakly. "Fuck no, stop! Please, stop!!"

With an audible 'snick', Joseph lubed up his fingers and began stroking the lubricant between John's legs, pumping his cock a little in a way that made his toes curl and massaging the slick around and over John's hole. John tried to shove at Joseph's bare shoulders as he started penetrating him, sliding in a finger, but John's hands just pawed at him- as weak and shaky as a kitten.

 

When John started to tug at the man's hair, other arms reached around him to firmly restrain his shifting arms to his sides. Two more mouths latched onto his neck, peppering wet sensual kisses from his neck to collarbones.  Sebastian moved one hand from his hip to wrap around John's chest, pinching and rolling his sensitive nipples with rough fingertips. John began to tremble.

 

Too much, it was all too much and not enough. He wanted so badly for it all to stop...but if they did John feared his heart would beat out of his chest. His limbs were heavy, his body and groin felt like it was full of molten heat, his skin starting to get slick from his own sweat. John's own labored breath sounded loud in his ears.

Oh, oh he feared he would die from this. Everything was too much, raw and sparking pleasure behind his eyelids as he still struggled to form words, to shout protests.

 

"Please..." he murmured, plastered back against Sebastian's chest, desperate little moans and whines escaping him as the four men played with his body.

 

John’s body told him to lean back and enjoy, because it felt so good, but his mind played a completely different tune. It was in chaos, nothing of this made sense, and nothing felt right. This wasn’t supposed to be happening, Sebastian was trustworthy… had been trustworthy.

John squirmed in the hold of the four men, still lavishing, kissing, licking and caressing every inch of his body.

 

He groaned and kept trying to tell them: "Please… no, don’t!“ But they wouldn’t stop.

He keened when Joseph pressed another finger into John, pumping slowly, but deeply, and John knew that they didn’t intend to only use their fingers. His breath hitched when Joseph grazed against his prostate with the tip of his finger, and at the same moment Sebastian rolled John’s right nipple between his fingers.

There were three mouths on him, and more hands than John was able to keep count of in the state he was in.

Sebastian nibbled at his ear, and John would be lying if he said that he hadn’t thought about this happening before, but only the two of them, alone, slowly and then turning rough… just maybe. He’d thought.

 

And now it was happening, just not in any way that John had expected or wanted.

His chest was heaving with the effort that he made to move his arms out of the men’s tight grips, and of course through the unwanted pleasure that was coursing through him.

"Seb… Sebastian, ple-please. Stop this.“ John wasn’t even sure if Sebastian had heard him. He just kept kissing John’s neck, and rubbing his nipples, and it felt oh so good, but was oh so bad.

 

After a while Joseph spoke. "He’s ready Seb. Tell us when you are.“ John saw how he was grinning, and he knew that what would come next would not be pretty.

And then he felt it. Sebastian lifted his hips up ever so slightly, pressing his groin against the cleft of John’s arse, and John felt it. Felt the hardness, felt Sebastian’s cock.

 

"Oh I’ve been ready for quite some time.“

All John could do was whimper and desperately and pleadingly look down at Joseph. "No… please…“

Joseph pumped John’s cock a few more times and grinned up at him and said: "But John. Look how much you like this! Of course you want it!“

 

Joseph shifted to the side, making sure the camera captured a clear shot of his hands and John's most intimate parts. He thrust into him a couple more times just for show, making obscene wet noises that left John's face burning, talented fingers stretching slowly with a twist that made John tense and gasp. He reluctantly pulled out, running a thumb one last time around John's red sensitive rim. "Alright boys, time for the fun part."

 

The dark haired man switched places with another bronze skinned soldier, Derek, who moved to adjust and zoom in the camera to focus on Sebastian and John in the center of the bed, leaned back against the headboard.

With the other men having moved away but still close-by, they started to lightly stroke themselves as Sebastian propped his body up against the headboard and pillows, having John lie back as he lifted his hips and brought John's slick hole right over the tip of Sebastian's dick.

 

John’s eyes widened and he started to panic. “Ss... Se-aahh!!” John arched it shock and pain as Sebastian started to slide in, penetrating him in excruciatingly slow increments, filling John with that pulsing hot length. John's breath was punched out of him, strangled gasps and soft cries falling unbidden from his lips.

 

Sebastian sank into John's tight heat, not stopping until his groin settled against the soft vulnerable skin of John's arse. He rocked experimentally, his cock rubbing and nudging that traitorous gland inside him, eliciting a pathetic mewl from the smaller blonde. John's head fell back to rest on Seb's shoulder, huffing and shaking as Sebastian began making short, powerful movements inside him that jostled the poor doctor's body with every decisive thrust. Strong hands gripped the flesh of his hips, pulling him back into each roll of the pelvis that made sparks fly behind John's eyelids. He stared up into the distance, his view of the ceiling starting to blur as tears began to wet his eyes.

 

He tried to shut it out, he really did. But each pull and thrust of Sebastian's cock dragged against his walls with slick, delicious friction, pressing against his prostate with every glide in.

He heard a groan to his left. John turned, disoriented, and saw Benjamin stroking himself- his gaze locked onto the sight of John's open arse, stretched and taking in Seb's girth. The tall muscled brunette was fisting his cock, making squeezing, twisting strokes as he neared the head. Ben made eye contact with John and groaned again at his debauched face, giving himself another squeeze.

 

John still felt too hot. He panted, still not really believing this was real- but he could feel the pleasure and pain of Sebastian in him, cleaving him open again and again from the inside, the explicit noises of his small audience tossing off beside him, and John whimpered as he realized this wasn't a dream, couldn't be just some perverse nightmare.

 

John couldn't stop making noises, his body and tongue too lax to resist, to hold in the sounds of his reluctant sexual gratification. John let out little panting moans with each exhale, mewling and gripping the sheets to Sebastian's sides with weak fingers. “Ohhh, oh g-god, ah! Nn…” His body was betraying him, he couldn't even find the strength to voice his protests, losing his breath with every thrust and sinful kiss from Sebastian's lips.

 

Said man then slid one hand up to wrap around John's throat, his big hands and fingers encasing the whole front of his neck, turning him into a ruthless kiss.

Sebastian licked into John's lax open lips, nipping his face then tongue fucking his mouth in time to the strong, steady rolls of his flexing hips. John couldn't help making tiny bitten off cries, being violated and owned through both ends driving him to madness.

 

John tried to do all he could to stop this from feeling so good. But he was weak, his arms would not comply in the way they usually did, and neither did his legs; all he managed was to open and close his eyes, and moan meekly into Sebastian’s mouth.

John knew that the other three men were still standing around, watching, but in the angle that Seb was holding his head, he only had sight of Benjamin, still stroking his own erection, making huffing noises, and John could see his eyes, how dark they looked. John was shocked, because never had he seen this clearly in another man’s eyes how much he wanted to grab John, hold him down and take him rough and fast.

 

John was scared, he was actually terrified, because he was sure that the other men had the same, or at least a very similar look in their eyes.

He felt like a ragdoll in Sebastian’s arms, the way he held John, fucking into his clenching heat, he knew that that was exactly what he was to them. But nonetheless, Sebastian felt so good inside of him, and maybe, if John tried hard enough, and closed his eyes, he might even be able to imagine that this happened after a night together, alone, after good conversation, maybe a pint or two, and that it was something John had asked for, even worked for.

But the groaning all around him, and his inability to move, his unwillingness to push down on Seb’s cock for more friction made it very clear, that none of this was romantic, or beautiful, or asked for by himself.

Sebastian’s movements grew faster and more erratic, he wasn’t kissing John anymore, much rather was he moaning and breathing into John’s open mouth, and John heard him groan: “Oh fuck John… This is all I wanted from the first moment I saw you.”

 

John closed his eyes, clenching hard around Seb’s cock, knowing that it was inevitable.

Seb’s hips stuttered to a halt, his cock buried deep inside of John, and he came, painting John’s walls with white-hot come, as he moaned into John’s mouth.

 

All John could do was lie there and take it, and in that moment, a dry sob emerged from his lips, mingling with Sebastian’s satisfied breath.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are amazing and appreciated!! :D Tell us what you think, and if you want to read more of it. <3


End file.
